Más allá del tiempo
by Calyner
Summary: Cansado de ocultarse por ser quien realmente es, Harry decide que es tiempo de tomar sus propias decisiones, de dejar atrás (o en el futuro) el camino que se le impuso desde que era un bebé. Luego de años de estudios en las artes oscuras logró descubrir la forma de volver atrás, un par de años antes de la muerte de Voldemort, así logrando dictar su propio futuro. Harrymort /Slash
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de completa propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Si fueran míos mínimo Harry se habría quedado con Tom Riddle o Draco Malfoy_

 **. . .**

* * *

 **Más allá del Tiempo**

 **Capítulo uno**

* * *

 **. . .**

Aún podía arreglarlo, aún podía volver atrás y comenzar todo de nuevo.

El joven corrió por los pasillos del departamento de misterios, lo seguían, se escuchaban pasos a la distancia y los inconfundibles gritos de los aurores que le habían intentado impedir el paso. Pero no podía detenerse ahora, no después de tanto tiempo esperando esta oportunidad, si lo atrapaban ya no tendría otra, y su futuro dependía de esto.

Harry se detuvo bruscamente. Al fin había llegado.

Con un complicado movimiento de su mano y palabras murmuradas con rapidez, Harry pudo abrir la puerta del salón de objetos guardados. Los artefactos eran antiguos o únicos en el mundo, pero solo uno le interesaba lo suficiente para arriesgar su libertad y probablemente su vida.

Solo bastó un nuevo movimiento de su mano para lograr que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él e impedir que cualquier persona la pudiera abrir aún si lo intentaba. Al menos ya no quedaba nadie que conociera, la magia oscura se había extinto con el que pensaron era el último mago oscuro que habían asesinado a sangre fría. Harry tuvo la suerte de que se le había ocurrido la idea de poner un nuevo encantamiento _fidelio_ sobre Grimmauld Place protegiendo así los últimos libros de aquella magia tan prohibida.

En un movimiento fluido, Harry fue tras el escritorio de la habitación, abrió un cajón y sacó lo que buscaba.

El último giratiempo.

Dándole un vistazo se pudo percatar que el giroscopio se encontraba levemente trisado en algunas partes, y la arena del reloj central se encontraba en riesgo de caer, quizás con usarlo solo una vez se rompería completamente. Pero eso no le importaba, solo lo utilizaría una vez, para recuperar su felicidad y estar donde realmente pertenecía.

Golpes y gritos exigiendo que les dejaran entrar se escucharon a través de la puerta. Harry bufó. ¿Realmente creían que era tan estúpido como para dejarlos entrar?

– ¡Abre la puerta, Potter! –y al parecer Ronald Weasley se encontraba con ellos. Realmente había sido ingenuo a los once años cuando prefirió su amistad por sobre la de Draco. Al menos Draco tenía sentido común.

Sacando desde dentro de la manga de su túnica su confiable varita de acebo, apuntó al giratiempo que puso alrededor de su cuello.

Había memorizado las palabras hasta que se quedaron grabadas con fuego en su cerebro, no podía cometer ningún error, el más mínimo y toda la existencia conocida seria borrada de la tierra. Harry dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo. No hay presión. Todo estaría bien.

– _ixa, golus, ygna, corat, bilea, rand, tempo_ –al finalizar de decir las palabras impregnadas en magia oscura, el giratiempo comenzó a resplandecer en una luz dorada que rodeó a Harry.

Todo comenzó a girar, las difusas figuras se convirtieron en manchones de colores, y pronto se dio cuenta que todo se volvió negro. Solo podía sentir la sensación de que estaba parado sobre el vacio, sus oídos se sentían como si fueran a explotar en cualquier momento y el corazón palpitaba con una velocidad alarmante.

Sintió el suelo sobre sus pies y todo volvió a aclararse. Y si alguien no lo estuviera sosteniendo con firmeza probablemente habría caído al suelo.

Un jadeo pesado salió de sus labios y giró su cabeza para ver quien lo sostenía. Remus.

Un grito se escuchó haciendo que se olvidara por completo de su antiguo profesor muerto. Bellatrix Lestrange apareció en su vista cuando esta comenzó a subir por las gradas. Harry sintió una rabia que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. La recordaba, claro que lo hacía, esa mujer le había arrebatado a la última persona que podía llamar familia. Y finalmente podría vengarse de ella.

En un brusco movimiento se soltó de Lupin y corrió tras ella.

– ¡No, Harry! –gritó.

Pero este no se molestó en responder. Toda su atención estaba en esa horrible mujer.

La siguió por esos infinitos pasajes que parecían un laberinto, pero se los había aprendido de memoria años atrás y conocía atajos que probablemente nadie más sabía. Luego de bajar de un ascenso, una pared se abrió con el mandato de su varita, llegando al mismo tiempo que Bellatrix al atrio del ministerio.

– _Expulso_ –murmuró apuntando a los pies de Bellatrix logrando una explosión y que esta chocara contra la pared.

La mujer gimió mientras se enderezaba de donde había caído, gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer al piso del atrio producto de la herida que se había formado por el impacto. Bellatrix sonrió cruelmente a pesar del dolor.

– ¿Pequeño Potter utilizó magia oscura? –Cacareó como si fuera la mejor broma que hubiese oído en su vida– ¿Qué pensaría Dumbledore si supiera que su elegido utilizó tal maleficio?

– ¿De verdad crees que me interesa lo que piense Dumbledore? –Preguntó alzando su varita– El viejo solo ha arruinado mi vida.

La sonrisa de Bellatrix solo creció a esto.

– ¿Y ahora que, pequeño Potter? ¿Vengaras a mi querido primo? ¿Me torturaras?

– _Crucio_ –fue su respuesta.

Bellatrix cayó al suelo y comenzó a gritar, intentó levantarse pero el dolor era demasiado para poder lograrlo. Harry vio como la mujer comenzó a retorcerse en el piso, rasguñando las baldosas con las uñas, intentando tomar bocanadas de aire.

Harry levanto la maldición y se puso en cuclillas a su lado.

– El que haya utilizado una maldición imperdonable no significa que esto sea lo peor que puedo hacer. Puedo mantenerte viva mientras sientes como te quemas en fuego vivo o podría hacer que veas como saco tus intestinos y los vuelvo a poner dentro de tu cuerpo –. Harry sonrió maniaco ante las posibilidades, las muchas cosas que le podría hacer a la mujer que había matado a su padrino –. Y lo mejor de todo es que a nadie le importaría.

La mortífaga toció.

– El señor tenebroso jamás lo permitiría, maldito mocoso –gruñó, débil, desde el suelo– soy su mortífago más leal.

– Quizás seas la más leal, pero eso no te hace imprescindible –dijo cruelmente– ¿o no es así, Voldemort? –Preguntó levantándose desde donde estaba y girando para ver al temido señor tenebroso parado de pie unos cuantos metros detrás de él. Este lo miraba con curiosidad.

Voldemort era tal y como lo recordaba. Piel pálida enfermiza, sin un solo cabello en su cabeza y tenia esos ojos rojos que infundían temer a quien los viera. Su túnica negra se arrastraba por el suelo con cada paso que daba hacia Harry.

– Potter –susurró el señor tenebroso cuando detuvo sus pasos frente al menor. Su tono de curiosidad ante lo que acababa de presenciar no pasó desapercibido por Harry.

– Voldemort –respondió a cambio con una sonrisa un tanto maniática–. He estado esperando hablar contigo durante un largo tiempo.

 **. . .**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Muchísimo_ _tiempo sin escribir nada de Harry Potter, y realmente intente mantener en carácter a los personajes (los poquitos que aparecieron en este pequeño capítulo), y creo que lo logré, así que espero seguir así a futuro._

 _Este fanfic comenzó con un reto con mi mejor amiga, el cual constaba de escribir este 2017 un fanfic de mínimo 40 mil palabras, y entre ideas para Avengers, Teen Wolf, Supernatural, Sherlock, X-men, Star Wars, etc. elegí esta... de hecho tengo más ideas para Harry Potter de carácter "HarryMort/Tomarry", pero ninguna llegaba a más de 40 mil palabras, pero sin duda las publicaré en un futuro cercano._

Y con todo el amor del mundo, me despido.

 _Ciao!_

 _ **PD:** Pueden seguirme en Twitter que es **AgnisDoll** donde iré posteando cosas respecto a mis fics para que sepan que sigo viva y escribiendo_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de completa propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Si fueran míos mínimo Harry se habría quedado con Tom Riddle o Draco Malfoy_

 **. . .**

* * *

 **Más allá del Tiempo**

 **Capítulo dos**

* * *

 **. . .** **  
**

Harry gruñó frustrado desde su posición detrás de una estatua de un mago dorado sin cabeza.

Nada estaba resultando como había planeado.

Su plan inicial había sido llegar poco antes de la resurrección de Voldemort durante su cuarto año, tal vez así salvar la vida de Sirius en el proceso, que a pesar de ser un mago de luz, era la única familia que le quedaba. Quizás lograr convencer a Voldemort de su loca historia y que estaba de su lado, así evitando la muerte de cada mago que practicara magia oscura. No sonaba tan difícil.

Pero cuando finalmente había conseguido tener a Voldemort frente a él y tener la tan ansiada conversación que esperaba desde hace años, llega Dumbledore a interponer una maldita estatua del atrio entre él y el señor oscuro.

No podía ir mejor, pensó fastidiado, intentando ver la batalla que estaba sucediendo metros más allá.

Una maldición asesina salió desde la punta de la varita de Voldemort la cual fue esquivada con una sorprendente agilidad de parte de Dumbledore. Este contraatacó con un hechizo que ahora sabía no era hecho para matar, sino que solo para aturdir.

\- ¿No quieres matarme, Dumbledore? -preguntó Voldemort cuando hizo aparecer un escudo hecho de energía pura y lanzaba una nueva maldición desagradable.

Dumbledore no tuvo tiempo de responder, el hechizo rozó su mejilla logrando que esta tuviera un corte profundo. El anciano frunció el ceño.

La batalla continuó durante unos largos minutos, cada uno lanzándose hechizos poderosos con diferentes intenciones.

En un breve vistazo vio la tan ansiada varita de saúco entre los dedos arrugaros y viejos de Dumbledore. Varita por la que unos años antes (o después, según se vea) habían peleado hasta la muerte.

Uno de sus objetivos estaba ahí, a pocos metros de él, listo para ser tomado a la primera oportunidad. Y reunir las reliquias estaba en sus más altas prioridades.

Harry contuvo el aliento ante lo que iba a hacer.

Aguardó unos minutos, esperando un momento, solo un momento de distracción para poder atacar a Dumbledore, y quitarle esa arma tan poderosa a ese mago tan manipulador.

Vio como Dumbledore bloqueaba uno de los poderosos hechizos de Voldemort, y entonces vio su oportunidad, el anciano estaba dándole la espalda a Harry, poniendo su completa atención al señor oscuro frente a él.

\- Expelliarmos -murmuró a la vez que salía desde detrás de la estatua y apuntaba su varita de acebo al anciano, logrando con éxito que botara la de saúco.

Todo quedó en silencio mientras Harry tomaba la poderosa varita en su mano. Dumbledore se congelo cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a Harry. Voldemort se quedó de pie, intentando comprender que demonios había llevado al menor a hacer tal cosa. Por otro lado, Harry, guardó su varita de acebo dentro de su chaqueta y tomó entre sus dedos la de saúco apuntando a Dumbledore.

\- Harry, mi muchacho... -murmuró el anciano apenas saliendo de su estupor.

Harry gruñó fastidiado.

\- ¡No soy su muchacho! -gritó con rabia- nunca lo he sido, y nunca lo seré.

Por unos segundos todos se detuvo. Voldemort esperando a ver que hacia el chico en contra de quién se hacía llamar su mentor. Dumbledore intentado salir de la situación en la que se encontraba, el muchacho, en su estado, no vería razones. Y Harry debatía consigo mismo cual hechizo sería el indicado para matar al anciano que había arruinado su vida entera, una maldición asesina sonaba demasiado simple e indolora para todo el daño que había causado.

\- Harry, por favor, Voldemort está jugando con tu mente... -Intentó nuevamente el anciano.

\- Realmente -dijo Harry templando de la rabia-, realmente piensa que creeré alguna palabra que salga de su boca, luego de todas las mentiras que me ha dicho todos estos años -respondió finalmente-. Realmente creía que no me enteraría de la verdad algún día. Usted es ingenuo si lo creyó así.

\- Tienes que creerme, Ha...

\- ¡Cállese! -interrumpió Harry en un arrebato, ya harto de escuchar sus palabras-. Esto se terminará aquí y ahora -susurró maníaco. Harry apretó la varita de saúco en su mano, apuntando directamente al director, finalmente decidiendo que sería justo que muriera a manos del mismo hechizo que mató a su padres. Suficiente venganza era que el anciano supiera quien fue la persona que lo había asesinado-. ¡Avada ke...

Harry sintió una huesuda mano tomando su antebrazo izquierdo, interrumpiendo su tan anelada venganza. Sonidos de apariciones se comenzaron a escuchar junto con voces exaltadas. El ahora menor fue arrastrado con facilidad por el atrio por Voldemort que hacía su camino hacía una de las chimeneas, deteniéndose solo para tomar a Bellatrix y desaparecer del lugar.

 **. . .**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Han pasado poco más de tres meses desde que subí el primer capítulo, y para ser sincera esto estaba escrito, es solo que quería hacerlo un poco más largo de lo que está, pero al final no lo hice. Sin embargo tengo la idea de como continuará, es solo que me he dedicado a otras cosas (Lo siento tanto por tardar), sin embargo dije que terminaría el fanfic de aquí a diciembre, así que espero escribir esta historia más seguido. No diré que publicaré una vez a la semana, porque soy pésima cumpliendo fechas así, en cambio cuando no pongo fecha hago las cosas más rápido, así que... _

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que de hecho ni si quiera edité correctamente, así que si tiene alguna falla de continuidad, o de ortografía o cualquier cosa, díganme..._

y como última cosa... desde ahora responderé todos sus comentarios (bueno, los que tienen cuenta, porque es un poco difícil responder de inmediato los que no tienen).

 _Ciao!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de completa propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Si fueran míos mínimo Harry se habría quedado con Tom Riddle o Draco Malfoy_

* * *

 **. . .**

 **Más Allá del Tiempo**

 **Capítulo 03**

 **. . .**

* * *

Las llamas de la chimenea del estudio de la mansión Malfoy volvieron a la vida luego de horas de estar inactivas. El fuego comenzó a rugir con violencia, enojado de ser perturbado por tres cuerpos que salían de ella.

Harry cayó al suelo con un quejido de dolor ante el impacto y la brusquedad del señor oscuro.

Voldemort, luego de salir de la chimenea con una elegancia digna de un monarca, miró al menos con los ojos entrecerrados, calculando la situación, como si por su mente pasara por qué había arrastrado al mocoso con él.

Bellatrix gimió lastimera, aun siendo sostenida por el mago oscuro, que al percibir el sonido la dejo caer al piso sin gracia.

El menor en la habitación se levantó enojado y posó sus ojos verdes en unos rojos.

– ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! –gritó. Estaba a segundos, segundos, de terminar todo el maldito problema de raíz, con el director muerto, todo se vendría abajo, sobre todo sabiendo que el niño elegido lo había matado. Todo habría sido un completo caos.

El señor oscuro no se vio sorprendido ante el arrebato del joven, solo se quedó ahí de pie, sopesando la situación.

– El que debería preguntar eso sería yo, mocoso –dijo mientras guardaba la varita en su túnica. Harry sabía que Voldemort podía hacer utilizar magia sin varita por lo que no le preocupaba especialmente no tenerla para defenderse.

El ahora menor tendría que practicar para utilizar magia sin varita otra vez, tal vez con un poco de suerte su cuerpo se acostumbraría con mayor facilidad que en su otra vida. Unas cuantas horas de meditación al día deberían poder hacer el truco sin muchos problemas.

Un nuevo gemido distrajo a Harry de sus pensamientos. Con rabia pateó a la mujer quejumbrosa que seguía revolcándose en el piso.

– ¡Cállate de una vez! –no podía creer que aquella mujer fuera un mortifago, cuando un simple cruciatus la tenía en un estado tan lastimero.

Voldemort rodó sus ojos desde su lugar junto al escritorio, si antes creía que el mocoso era insufrible esto solo lo confirmaba.

– ¡Waby! –dijo fuerte y claro, para que un elfo domestico apareciera en el centro de la habitación, junto al cuerpo lastimoso de Bellatrix. Sus orejas eran largas que llegaban al suelo, y su atuendo era de color tierra.

– ¿Qué desea el amo de Waby? Waby lo ayudará en lo que desee el amo –chilló la criatura. Harry se preguntó si aquel elfo era de los Malfoy, nunca antes lo había visto.

– Llévate a Bellatrix de aquí, a su habitación o a donde sea, no me importa –dijo perezosamente.

– Por supuesto amo, Waby se la llevará de aquí –y con un sonido apenas perceptible Waby posó su mano en el brazo de la mujer y se la llevó de allí, dejando a un señor oscuro y a un adolescente solos en el estudio.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Bueno... Pude haber puesto solo una nota de autor, sin embargo quería dejarles lo que tenía del capítulo. La cosa es que comencé este fic y lo quería escribir tipo "Escritor brújula" (que no necesita planear para escribir), sin embargo mi di cuenta que no es mi estilo y no pude continuar escribiendo esto._

 _No digo que no siga escribiendo este fic, porque tal vez en un futuro planee este fic como es mi estilo (Escritor de mapa), pero no por ahora, pues estoy escribiendo un fic que he planeado durante mucho, mucho tiempo. **"EFECTO MARIPOSA"** , el cual ya he subido prólogo y el primer capitulo, es un **Tom Riddle x Harry Potter** , si es que quieren leerlo, y para ese fic no creo que tenga un bloqueo mental como con este, pues he estado años planeando, creando diferentes ideas, incluso escribiendo escenas, así que tendrán que aguantarme mucho tiempo con ese fic._

 **Resumen de Efecto Mariposa:** Tras años de correr Harry finalmente tiene su fin a manos de un muggle, sin embargo la muerte tiene otros planes para él y enviarlo a 1942 parece una buena idea, después de todo, Harry quiere venganza contra los muggles y Tom Riddle puede tener unas cuantas ideas para ayudarlo.

 _Lamento mucho haberlos decepcionado con este fic, y no puedo poner de excusa que no he tenido tiempo para este fic porque aprendí a equilibrar mi vida universitaria con las cosas que me gustan hacer. Así que..._

 _Sin nada más que decir, se despide con todo el amor del mundo._

 _Caly!_


End file.
